Talk:Sandor Clegane
Facial Burns in first episode Has anyone else noticed that during Sandor's brief scene with Tyrion in the first episode, he actually lacked the facial burns? Instead, he was depicted with part of his head bald.--Fenrir51 :His burns aren't completely gone but yes the makeup is different; that's one of the few scenes from the original pilot episode - also notice that Theon is blonde and Tyrion blonder than he normally is (Alfie Allen, who plays Theon, is naturally blonde even though the character has dark hair; they later went with a wig). So apparently that's just an earlier version of his burn makeup - the burns are there but you're seeing it from a distance and they're not as drastic. As for part of his hairline being burned bald...I'm not sure if that changed or if it's because he just woke up and hasn't smoothed out his hair yet - under normal circumstances he just grows his remaining hair extra long so he can let it hang over his burns.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:28, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Is it possible to see this episode anywhere? --Mareth :The unaired pilot is currently unavailable, although select scenes in the actual pilot were part of the original pilot, such as the one I earlier mentioned. If you see pilot again, keep your eyes peeled for a blonde-haired Theon Greyjoy (who was brown-haired for much of the same episode) helping Ned Stark prepare for a hunt. This is a second after you see an partially-bald Sandor Clegane bantering with a hungover Tyrion. --Fenrir51 (talk) 22:27, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, Fenrir. It would be pretty cool to see the unaried pilot, I'm curious to see what changes they made. I suppose it would be unfair to the current cast however to "compare" them with the previous. :I haven't been able to see the first episode recently. I thought the first interaction between Sandor and Tyrion happened in the second episode, just before Tyrion slaps Joffrey. I'll check it out later today. --Mareth Status As people can't seem to agree whether he is dead or not, I think we need to decide this here. I believe it should be left as uncertain or presumed dead, as we have with other characters who share a similar "fate", like Syrio. Obviously there are many factors to consider but a choice needs to be made. - Son Of Fire (talk) 06:39, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Why did you guys lock this page? in fact you lock most pages on this wiki. but this used to be unlocked not so much time back. why did u lock it? 09:22, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Mike :We locked it from anonymous editing, because anonymous editors tend to either be vandals, or, be unaware of our spoiler policies and add things in we don't want in there. If you want to be "part of the solution" and not "part of the problem", register a username.--The Dragon Demands (talk) :It's confirmed that Sandor is alive in the recent episode - 04:16, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Status 18:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC)Mark Can someone please put his status as "deceased", he is listed as such in the books.... if we're wrong we can always change it but for the mean time someone please change to deceased to avoid excess confusion and speculation. Thank you i'll be checking :This was the reason the page was locked in the first place. This Wikia follows the show, and since he didn't definitively die on screen, but most likely did, he shall be left as uncertain until we get concrete evidence later on to merit a change. - Son Of Fire (talk) 19:14, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::His fate is left equally ambiguous in the books. Someone even goes as far as to claim to have found and buried the Hound in A Feast for Crows, but they could be lying to protect the Hound from being sought out. On the books wikia, his status says "Died (Apparently)", so there's a chance he'll come back in the sixth or seventh book. EnglishJoker (talk) 20:23, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Sandor's fate is equally disambiguous in both the books and TV series - Arya abandons a badly injured Sandor on the road, and unless someone came along to rescue him, he would die without help. He leave his fate as officially "uncertain" because we didn't see him die, just as we leave Syrio Forell as "uncertain".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:10, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok Fair enough 00:32, September 30, 2014 (UTC)MikiNorthernStorm98 Okay we'll be honest with me guys, do you think Sandor COULD still be alive? Or do you think he very much DEAD? The novels have "the Gravedigger" theory. Brienne never met Sandor in the books, but later when she's in the vicinity (just south of the Vale on the coast), she arrives at a monastery where there's this hooded, unusually large Gravedigger, and the abbot says that "Sandor is dead" -- leading to the suspicion that this was metaphorically dead. Or, it could have been Martin trolling the readers with a red herring. I like to think he's still alive, but we have no idea.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:45, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I agree with you but my gut tells me that he still could be alive, and perhaps they could do something similar with him in the show like they did in the novels. But until they actually reveal it, the least we can do is hopefully see Sandor Clegane again in some flashback episodes. -Jaketynan (talk) 7:52, January 30, 2015 (UTC) He's alive. As saw in the last episode. Requesting updates. Bulletproofvalentine (talk) 10:00, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Locked How come I cannot edit the page even though I have registered a username?Mikividosevicgasparotti (talk) 09:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) : Because the page is protected to prevent newly registered users from editing it.--The White Winged Fury 09:56, June 8, 2015 (UTC) : I think it's just admins. I've been registered here for over a year and I still can't edit it. --Gladiatus (talk) 10:23, June 17, 2015 (UTC) : Ditto, and I've been a regis'd user for over a year now. Lots of grammatical corrections I'd like to make -- Quiscustodiet (talk) 20:21, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Season 6 I have a feeling that The hound's fate will be learned in S6 because they've confirmed a character that will appear S6 and is a priest that is part of the Gravedigger theory, so start getting excited. : Sign your posts please.--Ser Patrek (talk) 06:38, June 22, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry. Ghost Hunter 85 (talk) 2:06, July 3, 2015 (UTC) : As of S6E7, The Hound's fate is revealed - he survived and was nursed back to health by Septon Ray. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 17:13, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Background On the background section, add that "When his father was asked about Sandor's burns, he said that his bed caught fire. Four years later, Gregor was knighted by Rhaegar Targaryen. Shields Can an admin either unprotect this page or update the shields to the latest versions? - 21:18, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Should the Seven-Pointed star be added to Sandor's heradlry. He spent more time with Ray than he's spent with the BWB so I think it's warrented. Volvlogia (talk) 17:11, December 29, 2016 (UTC) He might have spent more time with Ray but he never became a sept of the faith - the star is for septs/septas of the faith. But he did join BWB, which is why he has the BWB shield now. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 17:41, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Unlock or update Self explanatory. --Mandon (talk) 05:50, June 6, 2016 (UTC) SANDOR IS ALIVE, CHANGE HIS STATUS PLS 11:08, June 6, 2016 (UTC) I think the "in the books" part needs to be updated, with the fan theory that the Hound is alive and in Quiet Isle, based on the clues from book 4. 13:23, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Will the Hound replace LS in the show? What do you think? Will you be disappointed if he does? 15:43, June 17, 2016 (UTC) : LS? QueenBuffy you're like a huge fan, an admin and a GoT expert and don't know LS is Lady Stoneheart? Smh-- 15:48, June 17, 2016 (UTC)' ::I know of her.. but she isn't heard or spoken enough about for me to realize "LS" meant her. I was thinking a more common character. 16:00, June 17, 2016 (UTC) fair enough then, suppose that makes sense haha - think she'll appear?-- 16:06, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Really don't know... I could see it being some really awesome fan surprise though. People would be talking about it for so long... ratings would be huge, so yes, they may do it. 16:52, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Muscle Man?! One thing I didn't understand about the season finale.... why did Sandor carry the wight in on his back? Wouldn't it have made sense to keep it on the back of the horse and walk the horse in? lol I didn't get that. 02:54, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Stark or Targaryen So is Sandor serving House Stark or House Targaryen now? Or both? AgentRedgrave (talk) 12:57, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Both I guess.He's on Jon's team (Team Wolf) but Jon bent the knee, making his team part of Dany's team (Team Dragon), so he is directly serving Stark, who are themselves directly serving Targaryen. Dr. Legendary (talk) 14:18, September 15, 2017 (UTC)